interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
My Story.Interstellar Pilot:Ambush and Hope
WARNING!:THIS ITS AN INSPIRATION FROM ONE OF THE USER THAT MADE THE SAME IDEA,SO PLEASE DONT GET IT MUCH SPAM The Regret A corporation or Starfield Corporation was having a great day because they have a great tradinng,mining,and communicating with others."Danilo Campos,whats your status in Gravekos?,Over"The Starfield Corporation leader,Deby Martinez said.:Great here,we are having a good sequence,No bandits sighted,over"Danilo said."Okay,continue,over"Deby says it with a soft talk.But Danilo was wrong...3 Hornet-X and 2 Flyer-X chased Danilo to the trade station and good thing he's been helped by Spire Agency,a group of 3 Ares-A. It is Uncomfortable for Danilo,Why Bandits chased him...Danilo never Experience a chase with bandits before,and Danilo heared a laser,explosions,and a plasma shot on Gravekos at sector 30.Danilo said it regretly "I dont wanna deal with those fun-destroying...umm...Nevermind"and then Danilo got a message that was from unknown,the message says:"Your next...Starfield"Danilo get scared and wanna get contact to the leader on Terraka 821,but the comms...Danilo is on a place that is cant contact a faction from 3 Sectors away Ambush In Terraka 821,a nearest asteroid field,Gisella Campos and Massimo Grimaldi was mining,but they did not know,that sector that they mining,sector 21,the asteroid 1.0 K for the miners but they see 1.4 K Aegis Order from the distances,but they dont saw it.And it began the ambush,a 5 Hornet-X and 3 Flyer-X+ was ambushing them."Umm...Did you hear that?"Gisella said it scared,"I have a bad feeling about this,Oh no!"Massimo said it on siege,they saw Aegis Order's base on 1.4 K distance between them."Contact the leader!"Massimo scream fast,"Come on!come on!"."This is Deby Martinez,leader of Starfield corporation,what do you want?"Deby has picked the call,"Leader!we need your help with the nearby bandits"Gisella said it siege,"Sorry,im on Aptirila,just do a distress call,because Firelight Defence its patrolling in nearby"And Deby close the call,a few minutes later,Gisella and Massimo finally being saved and they will never mine on sector 21,they will now mine on sector 10 The Hope When they leader has get back on their main base,a distress call was sended by an uknown pilot nearby in Sigma Aparello.Deby has sended 10 pilot of 5 Ares-X,3 Drake-A,and 2 Flyer-X+ to the sector,"FINALLY!,Im not on defending duty anymore!"The pilot said it loudly,"Hey!After this we will be bring back to defend the main quarters,ya know?"One of the pilot said it curiusly,"Okay..."He said it boringly,when they arrived on Sigma Aparello,on sector 22,and they founded the sender was been killed by Eagle Operation on the sector but they see Eagle Operation was deprived."Okay lets beat them up!","ROGER!"all of them is happy and they was attacking their base,and 3 Hornet-X shows from cloaking and attacking them,3 Starfield pilot didnt survived but Starfield has destroy the Eagle Operation's main base.But the Pirate and Rebels regretion arent too many than the ways at they did to...Pirate and Rebel of the allied of Eagle Operation was did gonna get an revenge by asking local normal personalized and crooked personalized explorer pilot to have an information to all nearby sectors,to search The Engager"s faction and homeland.But one Ares-X thats cloaking that was patrolling the nearby area hear that and the pilot is gonna send the message to all of the Agency,Republic,Defence Alliance.Especially for Starfield Corporation it self's.They had a madness day. Do you guys love it?Tell me in the comment what episode next! Sorry if its not much because my hand was tired from typing :P Category:Fan Fiction